All Alone
by CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin
Summary: A quick short depressing number I wrote in a fit of rage the other day.
1. Chapter 1

It was a strange feeling. I suddenly felt so so cold. I looked down to see a blade sticking out of my stomach. I realized something in that moment. I was dying. It was strange, I felt a simple comfort in that fact. I then felt a metallic taste in my mouth, blood. Major internal hemorrhage. The curse of Artemis wouldn't help me here. Then the blade was swiftly ripped from my body, causing my mouth to fall open in a silent scream. The blood in my mouth poured out, staining my white uniform and the pure snow beneath my feet. I fell to my knees, my hands clutching at the wound that gushed blood. The ghostly figure who had run me through walked around to stand in front of me. I stared hopelessly down at his feet, my jet black hair falling into my eyes. I coughed, blood shot out of my mouth, further dirtying the snow. The placed the tip of the blade under my chin, I felt a wetness. It was blood. My blood. The sword was lifted up, forcing me to raise my vision. I saw my brother, Jason. He wore Roman armor and helmet. He didn't know he had just killed his sister. The demi-gods were at war you see, and I would just be another casualty amongst hundreds of thousands. "Stupid girl." He spat, before lining up the blade at my throat. I stared into the eyes of my killer. He looked back. _Requiem in pace. _He drove the blade into my body for the second time. My breath caught in my throat, as it was blocked by the steel. He ripped the metal out just as quickly as it had entered, leaving me to fall onto my face. Broken and dying. At least I would be with my friends now, the rest of the Greeks. The Romans were winning the war. They had to kill Percy and Annabeth to start it. Caught them off guard in their house, in the middle of the night. They killed him then decapitated her. I felt my vision begin to fade, I felt my death grow nearer. And before I knew it, I was dead. I died on a cold November day, in the snow, all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been stalking the hunter like a lion stalks a Gazelle. She had broken off from what was left of the small group, going off on her own. Stopping in a small clearing and looking up into the sky, it had started to snow once again. It was fairly hard to see her, her white uniform blended with the environment well. But, her jet black locks contrasted starkly with the snow. I unsheathed my sword, and slowly rose from my hiding place. I slowly and stealthily made my way toward her. Only a few feet separated me from her. I stood there sword in hand, looking at her. My fellow Romans would have taken this opportunity to have a little fun. I wasn't my fellow Romans. I drew back my sword and ran her through, not stopping till the hilt of my blade struck her back. I heard a gasp. She had come to realize she'd been stabbed. Quickly I ripped the sword out of her body. Bright red blood covered the end of my blade, I flicked my wrist causing the liquid to splash into the pure snow. A considerable amount was also landing on the snow in front of my victim. She fell to her knees, her head hung nearly limp. Her breathing was ragged and slow, her hands were clutching hopelessly to a wound that gushed. The lower half of her uniform was quickly turning red. I stood victorious before her. I raised my sword and pressed the end against her chin. Her own blood wetting the pale skin, I lifted the blade causing her to look up at me. I looked into her eyes as they widened slightly, I noticed a familiarity in her irises. A shocking blue, similar to mine and other sons of Jupiter. I spoke my farewell, the one that I said to all those I ended this way. _"Requiem in pace"_ I then lowered the blade and lined it up with her throat. A moment later the blade was buried in her body, I heard her choke. Her eyes went wide with shock, but they quickly got a distant look to them. Glazing over and losing their signs of life. I removed my sword from her body in a similar fashion to the way I had put it there, then I stepped out of the way. She fell forward onto her face. Her body limp and lifeless, her blood spilled freely into the snow. I crouched down and wiped my sword on her jacket, to clean off the blood before sheathing it. Turning away, I walked from the body leaving it in the cold for its companions to find. I went back to stalking my targets alone. All alone.


End file.
